


A Knife's Kiss

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo 2019, multifandomkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Clint whimpered and carefully opened his mouth, knowing how sharp it was, knowing that Bucky had just sharpened that certain knife this morning, pressing his tongue even more carefully against the blade, giving it a few kitten licks, feeling the blade digging against his tongue before Bucky took it away again.





	A Knife's Kiss

It wasn‘t that he was obsessed.

Okay, maybe a little. It wasn‘t his fault that all the Russian assassins around him were always playing with a knife. And it certainly wasn‘t his fault that they looked good while doing it.

But seeing Natasha playing with a knife was… normal. It was just her status quo. It was _Natasha_. He would be kind of worried when she would just stop playing with her knife.

Bucky, on the other hand? A completely different story. He just picked it up after he saw that Natasha did it. And yeah, Clint got it, the Winter Soldier handling a knife could be fucking dangerous, but he was certain people who said that never saw Bucky just twirling his knife, looking lost in thought.

And they certainly never had Bucky standing looming over them, grinning a bit like the maniac he was while he twirled the knife, just watching them squirm while they were bound with their hands to the headboard of the bed, rope digging into their wrists, leaking precum into their boxer briefs.

„Come on, please, just one kiss.“, Clint begged, tried to struggle against the ropes but knew that he couldn‘t get out of them. Bucky bends down, almost within reach before he chuckled.

„Naah. Don‘t think so.“, he whispered and then Clint felt the knife at his throat, pressing slightly and he just… stopped breathing, concentrating on not coming right on spot.

But the knife didn‘t cut. It just went down until it reached his collarbone, before coming up again and suddenly it was between them, pressed firmly on Clint's lips.

„Lick it.“

Clint whimpered and carefully opened his mouth, knowing how sharp it was, knowing that Bucky had just sharpened that certain knife this morning, pressing his tongue even more carefully against the blade, giving it a few kitten licks, feeling the blade digging against his tongue before Bucky took it away again.

Then the knife suddenly was on his collarbone again, this time pressing harder and just _sliding down_, parting the fabric underneath it, effectively cutting Clint's tank open. And then there was cold metal against his nipple and he just moaned, hips buckling up. The knife disappeared faster than he could process.

„Stay still.“

Clint whimpered and nodded, collecting all his willpower to not move an inch while Bucky continued to part the cloth until the tank just fell open. Bucky made a humming sound and pressed the blade flat against his other nipple.

„I will now cut off your briefs, Clint.“, Bucky whispered, words sounding less like a threat and more like a promise.

„Can I… can I have a kiss afterward? Please? Come on, please, I was good, didn‘t move and I just really want one, not more, Bucky, just one…“, he started begging again because Bucky had always teased him, sometimes almost near enough that Clint could reach his lips before pulling away. Bucky just slapped him across the face.

„We‘ll see.“, Bucky answered and then there was the knife on his hips, parting his briefs, grazing his cock and Clint mewled, proud of himself that he didn‘t move, that he didn‘t even flinch, especially when the knife pressed with the blade flatly against his balls, the tip just barely grazing his perineum.

„Good.“, Bucky murmured and then the knife was away and Clint could feel himself going lax again, could feel his cock leaking and he just wanted a kiss so desperately. But then the knife came up, grazed his cheek almost as if Bucky wouldn‘t care if it cut Clint open, almost as if he was careless and then he felt the ropes around his left wrist coming loose.

„You don‘t have to cut me loose, I just want a kiss, really, Bucky, nothing more, just a kiss.“, Clint hurried to say because he really didn‘t want this to stop.

But Bucky only threw him an almost bored look before laying down next to Clint and opened his trousers, only getting his cock out and smirking at Clint while the rope around his right wrist also fell.

„Now, doll, you can ride me and if you‘re good, you can have that kiss you‘ve been begging for.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo - O4  
Written for the Multifandom Bingo - N2
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
